


Save Me

by Annabeth712



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Loneliness, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, drunk adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth712/pseuds/Annabeth712
Summary: Hey everyone!I'm new to Ao3, but also check me out on Wattpad! I'll be posting all my work on wattpad here as well, but since I already have updated those works quite a bit there, it might take a bit to catch up!I'll also be posting my RobRae fanfic on here (It is also on my wattpad).This fic currently has 7 chapters, and I hope to upload the next one soon!If you like it leave a kudos, and a comment, they're really appreciated!Here are my various social media accounts!Wattpad:https://www.wattpad.com/user/UniverseAndUniverseTumblr:opal-sardonyx-Pey





	1. Chapter 1

"Chat now!" I yelled. We were fighting another akumatized citizen, and we had ended up on top the Eiffel tower once again. I was hanging off of the tower, and I made the mistake of looking down. Heights had never bothered me, but when you're dangling from the tallest thing in Paris, it can be a little intimidating.

Chat was standing behind the akuma as he swung his staff directly at the citizen's head. This knocked the hat off of his head and it flew right into my free hand. Chat helped me back up onto the tower and I ripped the hat in half.

"Not so fast little akuma." I did the usual routine of cleansing the butterfly of evil and setting things back to normal before fist pounding with Chat. As I turned to walk away, Chat grabbed my wrist. He had been a little quiet during the fight, and I wanted to ask him what was wrong but I only had three dots left and I wasn't even sure if that was enough to get me home.

"M'lady if I may, ask you a question?" He tilted his head, a smirk played on his lips.

"Make it quick kitty cat." I smiled at him.

"Would you mind doing something for me?"

"Depends. What is it?" I was worried he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend but the response he gave me shattered my heart.

"I'm not really good at talking about how I feel, but something happened today and I need to talk to someone. You're the only one I want to talk to. After you feed your kwami can we meet somewhere and just... Talk?" He didn't meet my eyes the entire time he spoke and I could see tears threatening to spill. I took his hand and made him look at me.

"Of course Chat. Where do you want to meet?" He looked shocked.

"Really? Um... How about here? On the tower." I nodded. Beep. One minute.

"Okay kitty. Be here at 8:00. See ya." I jumped off the tower. I got a few blocks from my house before my transformation wore off. Tikki floated in front of my face.

"Sorry Tikki. I'll get you as many cookies as you want. I just gotta be there for Chat." Tikki smiled.

"It's fine Marinette! I understand! Chat is your friend. I'm happy you're doing this!" I held out my hand and Tikki rested in it as we walked back to the Bakery. I got Tikki some warm cookies when we got back and finished some homework while she got her energy back. At 7:45 I decided it was time to head out.

"Lets go Tikki." I quickly transformed and was out the window on my way to the tower. When I got there, Chat was nowhere to be found.

I sat down on the edge of the tower, knowing I was early. My legs were dangling over the edge, and as I looked down at the ground a rush of adrenaline passed through me. The wind was blowing, it was a cool summer night and the sun had just set moments ago. I looked at the time.

8:00.

"M'lady." Chat sat down next to me as he exhaled. The wind blew through his golden hair. His green eyes met mine.

"Are you okay Chat?" I asked. My voice was quiet. He looked down. His body tensed and then relaxed as if he had put walls up and then immediately knocked them down.

"I could lie and say yes but I can't lie to you." I had never seen him this way. His eyes were so sad. Their brightness was now dull.

"Talk to me Chat. I'm here." He met my eyes and then looked out at the city around us.

"I feel so useless Bugaboo." He took a deep breath before continuing. "My mother went missing on this day last year. I haven't been able to track her down at all. I've tried everything I can think of. She's gone and there's nothing I can do to find her and there was nothing I could have done to stop it. And then people call me a sidekick. And they call me a crutch. I just-" I held up my hand making him stop talking.

"Chat I'm sorry about your mom. I know how it feels to lose a parent. My father died two months ago, and it hasn't been the same." I held back the tears that threatened to fall down my cheeks. "But I will help you find her. She has to be out there somewhere. And you are NOT a crutch OR a sidekick. I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again. You are my equal. I couldn't take down any of these akumas without you. You are my best friend and the only one I want by my side when we fight these guys. Okay? I have never thought of you as a sidekick and I never will." I pulled him into a hug and after much hesitation I started to cry.

Ever since my father's death Chat and I's relationship had been a little rocky. The grief had taken over and I was too harsh on him.

We pulled away from the hug and I began to woe my eyes.

"Bugaboo! Why didn't you tell me?!" I had also forgotten that I hadn't mentioned my father to him at all.

"I-I didn't w-want to w-worry you. I haven't told anyone, and y-you needed me to be Ladybug and fighting the akumas t-took my mind off of things. I was mean to y-you and I'm really sorry. I-I didn't mean it at all." Chat moved my hands from my face and wiped the tears from my cheeks. He wrapped me in a hug as I cried into his shoulder. We stayed like that for a while until his ring beeped.

"I'm sorry Chat. This was supposed to be for you and I ended up ruining it just like I do everything." He shook his head.

"I said what I needed to say, and you said what I needed to hear. We're partners. We're friends. I'll always be here for you Bugaboo. If I knew who you were I'd come make sure you were okay." He raised his eyebrows. I shook my head and smiled.

"One day I'll tell you Kitty, but not tonight." He nodded and placed a kiss on my forehead before leaving. I stayed on the tower for a while, crying and thinking about things.

I finally made my way home and flew in my window. I de-transformed and sat on my bed for a while. When I finally looked at the clock it was 2am. Great, I thought. School is gonna be great tomorrow. Eventually I fell asleep, but no amount of sleep could have prepared me for what I would go through the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I'm new to Ao3, but also check me out on Wattpad! I'll be posting all my work on wattpad here as well, but since I already have updated those works quite a bit there, it might take a bit to catch up!  
> I'll also be posting my RobRae fanfic on here (It is also on my wattpad).  
> This fic currently has 7 chapters, and I hope to upload the next one soon!  
> If you like it leave a kudos, and a comment, they're really appreciated!  
> Here are my various social media accounts!  
> Wattpad:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/UniverseAndUniverse  
> Tumblr:  
> opal-sardonyx  
> -Pey


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 2 is up!  
> Trying to get caught up with my Wattpad!  
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoy!  
> Tumblr: opal-sardonyx  
> Wattpad: UniverseAndUniverse

It started out as a normal day. I woke up on time for once, I hadn't really slept all that much, or well for that matter so I woke up an hour before my alarm went off. Nightmares had kept me up most of the night anyway, so I kept track of time. I pulled myself out of bed and looked for an outfit to wear. I settled on a pink skirt that went down to my knees and a white t-shirt with a jean jacket over top. I threw on some black tennis shoes and grabbed my bag and purse, with Tikki inside and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast.

"Mari! You're up early darling!" My mother greeted me in the kitchen. She sat a plate of food in front of me, and I ate every last bite of it. After I was finished eating I gave my mom a hug and went to walk out the door to head to school.

"Marinette, you have plenty of time to get to school, can I talk to you for a minute?" I stopped in front of the door and turned around. I walked back into the kitchen.

"Sure, what's up?" I said. I knew what she was going to ask me, and I was nervous.

"You haven't told anyone about your father have you? None of your friends?" There it was. Play it cool Mari.

"No mom, I haven't." Good, no tears.

"Why not honey? Alya and Nino can help you. And what about that other boy? Adrien? Didn't you say he had lost a parent? Maybe you could talk to him, he can help you sweetie. I have to go to a convention soon, and I don't want you to be all alone." She stepped closer to me and rested her hands on my shoulders. I couldn't look her in the eyes.

"I'm just saying, sweetie. Don't be afraid to let them in. They're your friends. They care about you." She smiled at me, her eyes we full of worry.

"Okay momma. I'll bring Alya home today after school and tell her." She nodded at me and I left for school. When I got there, Alya was waiting for me. She was standing by Nino and Adrien. I took a deep breath and walked up to their little group. Play it cool, Mari. No stuttering.

"Mari! Hey girl! You're early! Love the outfit too!" Alya greeted me with a hug. I smiled at the compliment, I had made this skirt, and was actually very proud of it.

"Thanks Alya! I made this skirt a couple of weeks ago, just thought I'd try it out." Nino and Adrien smiled at me.

"It looks really nice on you Marinette." Adrien said. I looked at my feet and smiled. i could feel the blush creeping up in my cheeks.

"Thanks, Adrien." I said. The bell rang and we all headed to class. Alya and were walking to our table when a foot came out and tripped me, sending all my books flying everywhere. I fell right on my face, and I landed on my wrist, sending pain shooting through my arm. I finally stood up and turned around to see Chloe standing in front of me.

"Where'd you get that skirt Mari? The dumpster?" Her and Sabrina let out a giggle. I saw her pull something out of her bag, but I couldn't see what it was. Not until she poured it all over me at least. It was just water, thank goodness, but it was all over me. I saw Adrien stand up and grab Chloe's arm. He was glaring at her.

"Chloe stop it!" He said. She yanked her arm away from him and turned to face him.

"Oh, Adrikins, you don't feel sorry for this loser do you?" She snickered and crossed her arms.

"Marinette is my friend. Leave her alone Chloe." Chloe rolled her eyes and sat down in her seat. I grabbed my bags and ran out of the room before anyone could see me cry. If she knew what I was going through would she care? No. I ran to the bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror. My hair was soaked, and so was everything else. I grabbed some paper towels and dried my clothes off the best I could. I dried my arms and my legs and took the pigtails out of my hair. Luckily I had a brush in my bag, and I brushed my hair out and tried to make it look okay. I heard the bathroom door open and tried to brace myself for whoever it might be. Luckily, it was just Alya.

"Girl! Are you okay?" She ran over to me and wrapped me in a hug. That's when I started to cry. My knees gave out and we sank to the floor, Alya supporting me the whole way.

"Mari. Talk to me." No words came out. I tried to pull myself together, but I couldn't. I just kept crying. Something I had done a lot of in the past two months.

"I-I can't." I managed to get those words out before another sob escaped. Alya held me tighter and we sat there for a while. I finally got myself together long enough to talk to her.

"Alya... two months ago..." I looked down. We were still on the ground, both of us on our knees. I felt her hand under my chin lifting my head to look at her.

"Take your time Mari, Adrien told our teacher what happened, she thinks I'm helping you clean up." I nodded.

"My dad died." That's all i could get out before I started sobbing. Alya wrapped me in another hug.

"Mari, why didn't you tell us?" She spoke softly.

"I-I didn't w-want to b-bother you with my problems..." Alya pulled away and cupped my face in her hands.

"Mari, we're best friends. We tell each other everything." Not everything. "You know that I'm always here for you girl. You didn't even take time off of school! Mari, you're crazy. Come on, we're going home." We stood up, she was somewhat supporting me, with her arm around my shoulders. We walked back to the classroom and Alya walked in and told the teacher what was going on. She came out into the hallway and offered her condolences and then went back to class after excusing us from class. Adrien was staring at me with a worried expression, and I tried to smile at him, but no smile came. I looked down at my feet as Alya guided me out of the school.

When I got home, I found a note on the counter from my mom.

Marinette,

I'm so sorry sweetie, but I had to leave for the convention a day early. Have Alya stay with you tonight if you can. I love you sweetheart, I'll be back before you know it. Take care of yourself Mari, please.

Love,

Momma

P.s. There's a batch of fresh cookies on the counter, help yourself.

"Great. Just great." I sank down into a chair next to the counter. "I know you can't stay tonight and I'll be all by myself." I put my head down. Alya put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mari-" She was cut off by a knock on the door.

"You girls in there?" Nino's voice could be heard through the door. Alya opened the door and Nino and Adrien both came into the kitchen. I still had my head on the counter.

"What's going on ladies?" Nino started to walk towards me, but Alya stopped him.

"It's... a long story..." Alya looked back at me.

"They're gonna find out eventually, just tell em Alya." I sat up, with my head in my hands, still looking down. I didn't want Adrien or Nino to see me like this.

Alya took the boys into the living room and told them about my father. I turned in my chair to see how they reacted, and the second the words left Alya's mouth, Adrien was out of his seat and in the kitchen wrapping me in the tightest hug I had ever had in my life. I instantly hugged him back, sobbing into his chest. He had one arm around my back and his hand was running through my damp hair. Alya and Nino stood in the doorway watching us for a moment before Nino came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Look Mari, I'm really super sorry about your dad. But I'm gonna get grounded if I'm not back in class." Adrien pulled away so I could talk to Nino.

"I understand Nino, I'm really glad y-you guys came to check on me." I said. I wiped my eyes and stood up. I gave Nino and Alya a hug before they headed back to school. That's when I realized Adrien was still here.

"Y-you're not gonna go back to school?" I asked. His green eyes were staring into mine.

"Nah. I think this is more important." He smiled at me and wrapped me in another hug. "I know how hit feels to lose a parent. Especially one you were close too." He pulled away and rested his hands on my shoulders. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" I looked down.

"I just didn't want to bother anyone. The last time I tried to talk to Alya about something that was bothering me, she just kept talking about her Ladyblog. I don't think she meant to blow me off like that, but she did, and I just keep things to myself. I'm the one that people come to, I'm the listener. I don't get listened too." I kept my eyes glued to the floor. I felt his hand slip under my chin and lift my head. I met his eyes.

"That's about to change." He smiled. That's when the explosions started.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell?" Adrien's eyes were wide. He ran to the window and peered out to the streets below. 

"What is it?" I said joining him at the window. I looked down to see several blue and green creatures roaming the streets. It looked like they were literally made out of grass and water. The water made up the upper half of the monster's body, while it's legs were made of the grass substance. They were destroying the roads and sidewalks, light posts and trash cans. Then I saw him.

He was standing on the fountain at the park across the street. He wore a brown and green suit, that looked like it was made out of mud and moss. His shoes were made of rocks, and he had a staff that was just a large stick. He had mud streaked across his face, symbolizing war paint. Every time he swung the staff another one of the elemental creatures appeared. 

"It's an akuma!" Adrien and I said at the same time. We looked at each other with puzzled looks.

"You stay here, I'm gonna go see if I can help these people." Adrien said before rushing out of the room. I took the opportunity to rush upstairs to my bedroom. 

"Tikki!" She appeared in front of my face. 

"Ready!" She squeaked. I nodded and transformed. I jumped out onto the balcony and spotted Chat Noir right away. I used my yo-yo to swing over to the park and land next to Chat right in front of our akumatized citizen.

"Who are you?" Adrien asked him. He had his baton in one hand while the other was clenched at his side. The villain smirked and pointed his staff toward us.

"I, my little kitty, am called Mud Man! I am going to destroy everything that harms this precious earth and after that, I'm going to destroy you! And take your miraculouses!" He laughed and Chat took the opportunity to kick the distracted akuma's staff out of his hands. He cracked it over his knee and it split in two. When the akuma didn't fly out of the staff, Chat threw it on the ground and lunged for Mud Man. Not the name I would have gone with.

"Chat! Wait!" He was acting strange. Usually we think things through before acting on anything but he was acting on impulse. Mud Man raised his fist and mud shot up through the ground and slammed into Chat. He went flying back and hit a tree before landing on his hands and knees covered in mud. I ran to his side and helped him up. 

"Chat, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine! Get him!" He screamed at me and ran towards Mud Man again. I was taken aback by the harshness of his tone and stood there frozen for a minute. I regained focus when Chat slammed into me and we both fell to the ground. 

"Ladybug pull it together!" He yelled as he got up again. Did I miss something? 

I was tired of Chat's attitude. He had no reason to be acting this way, and I was ready to get this over with. I used my yo-yo to swing over to the villain and kick him in the chest. He went flying back into a tree and I took the opportunity to seize the tie he was wearing. It had trees on it and wording that said "Save the Earth!" I ripped the tie in two and watched as the akumatized butterfly flew out. After I cleansed it and set things right again, I walked over to Chat who was walking away from me.

"Chat! Wait!" I said. He turned around to face me. "What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" He sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry Bugaboo. I didn't mean to take it out on you, I'm just frustrated." He rested his hand on my shoulders and them pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. This feels familiar. He pulled away and walked over to the former Mud Man. 

"Are you okay sir?" The man nodded. I couldn't get over how familiar that hug felt. It was strange. After Chat finished talking to the man, he came back towards me. 

"Look, Chat, if you need to talk we can." He smiled at me and rested a hand on my shoulder. 

"Thanks Bugaboo, but I'm okay. Just a little frustrated." I nodded and smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before walking away from him. I quickly used my yo-yo to swing back onto my balcony and plopped into my bedroom. I de-transformed just as I heard Adrien's voice coming from downstairs. 

"Mari?!" He yelled.

"I'm up here Adrien!" I quickly hid all my photos of him and sat down on my chaise. I had my sketch book in my lap, and I quickly opened it to my design for a Ladybug themed ball gown. Suddenly Adrien's head popped through the trap door. He was smiling as he climbed up and closed the door.

"Sorry, Ladybug and Chat Noir were there and I had to stay and watch."He sat down next to me on my chaise and I could feel my face starting to flush. "What's this?" He gently took the sketch book out of my hands and examined my design. He gently ran his hands over it and smiled at me.

"This is impressive Mari. I mean REALLY impressive. Do you have anymore?" He looked at me with his glowing green eyes. I smiled and tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, just flip through it, there's tons." I said quietly. He gently flipped through the pages, carefully examining each design. 

"You've got some serious talent. Would you mind if I took some pictures of these and showed my father?" I nearly fainted.

"Are you serious? I'm not THAT good Adrien! Your dad is my fashion idol! I mean I'm flattered, but I'm not good enough for him!" I was sure my whole face was red. My heart was beating at a million miles per hour and my hands were shaking. Adrien sat the book next to him on the chaise and took my hands. We were looking at each other, and I was already lost in his eyes. 

"Marinette. I'm taking pictures of these designs. And I'm showing my father. He absolutely loved your hat, and I know that he'll love these designs. Please let me show him. You're so talented Mari. You're definitely good enough for my father. Trust me on this okay?" He smiled at me and then pulled out his phone. He started taking pictures of my designs and then he handed me my sketch book back. 

"There! I just sent them to him." He smiled at me and that's when I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three!  
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed and chapter four will be uploaded tomorrow!  
> Follow me!  
> Wattpad: UniverseAndUniverse  
> Tumblr: opal-sardonyx  
> Love ya!  
> -Pey<3


	4. Chapter 4

This isnt a chapter  
just letting you know i will be completely rewriting the story.  
thanks,  
Pey

Also will be uploading my RobRae fanfic here and will be updating regularly hopefully.  
Thanks for the support

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I'm new to Ao3, but also check me out on Wattpad! I'll be posting all my work on wattpad here as well, but since I already have updated those works quite a bit there, it might take a bit to catch up!  
> I'll also be posting my RobRae fanfic on here (It is also on my wattpad).  
> This fic currently has 7 chapters, and I hope to upload the next one soon!  
> If you like it leave a kudos, and a comment, they're really appreciated!  
> Here are my various social media accounts!  
> Wattpad:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/UniverseAndUniverse  
> Tumblr:  
> opal-sardonyx  
> -Pey


End file.
